Anville Town
Anville Town (Japanese: カナワタウン Kanawa Town) is situated in the northwestern part of the Unova region. It is accessed by riding the Battle Subway's Anville line (shown brown on the subway map) from Gear Station in Nimbasa City; no battles are required to be able to go to this town. On the weekends, some s come to this town to exchange items. Slogan Rolling Out the Steel Rails (Japanese: Kanawa refers to intersecting iron rings.) Lost Pansage In Black 2 and White 2, the standing near the entrance has lost her . Her Pansage is being kept by a in front of the in Nimbasa City. If the talks to the Depot Agent after finding out about the lost Pansage, he will return it. When the player returns to Anville Town and talks to the girl, who now has her Pokémon back, she will give the player a BrightPowder and say that a green-haired guy (implied to be N) told her that her Pansage's dream is to become a railroad conductor. Places of interest Lost-and-found A handing out lost-and-found items lives in the southeastern house. When the player first talks to him, he will give the player a Rare Candy. After that, he will acquire a new item if the player wins seven consecutive battles on the Battle Subway. So long as he has an item, further streaks of seven will increase the number of that item that he will give the player when they talk to him, up to a maximum of ten. Turntable Anville Town is known for its connection with locomotives, and every day a different train engine can be found on the turntable in front of the town's , most of them a part of the Battle Subway system of trains. A on the bridge will explain their origins, inner-workings, and/or capabilities. Traders Every Saturday and Sunday, except on days when the Worker talks about the Hyperspeed Train, traders are present in town, who ask to trade their items for items in the player's Bag. s (on weekends)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Demographics Pokémon Black and White Anville Town has a population of 11, excluding the Trainers who come to town during the weekends. It is the second smallest town in the Unova region. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Anville Town has a population of 13, excluding the Trainers who come to town during the weekends. It is the third smallest town in the Unova region. Variable scoring A flute track will be added to the background theme if the player is near a flautist playing on the bridge overlooking the turntable. When trying to talk to the flautist, instead of dialog, a message saying, "A beautiful tune is spreading throughout the town..." will be displayed. She is there every day of the week. Items }} In the anime Jessie and James arrived at Anville Town in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, having followed the Subway tracks, and said it would be an important part of their plan. Team Rocket's mobile research lab arrived there in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?. It then appeared in the end of Battle for the Underground! as , , and were looking at the sun going down there, having foiled 's plan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga During the Battle Subway trial, reached Anville Town. One of the es, Ingo, prevented White from leaving the train until she battled him. The battle ended in a draw, and Ingo was satisfied with White's progress. White heard a pleasant tune, then saw on the bridge over the station, who was playing the flute. White found out why Bianca ended up at the faraway town, and helped cheer her up. Trivia * Anville Town is the first city or town in the Pokémon world to not be physically connected to another location by a route or cave, yet is not an island. ** It is also impossible to use to access this town, being the first to do so. It can be only accessed by the Battle Subway Brown Line. ** It is also the first of two settlements not to be represented by a city or town icon on the map, instead being represented by a generic location icon. The other is the Village Bridge, which does not have any icon. *** Both of these are also the only two settlements in a main series game, other than a 's hometown, not to feature a Pokémon Center. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Towns de:Ferrula es:Pueblo Biscuit fr:Rotombourg it:Roteolia ja:カナワタウン zh:金輪鎮